Protection switching is an important feature of many optical ring networks. Protection switching can provide methods for delivering information in case of failures at network nodes, optical fibers, or other components of the optical network. Increased efficiency and functionality of protection switching hardware may considerably reduce loss of information and other associated costs of network failure. As a result of these benefits, improvements in protection switching are extremely useful for optical networks.